Out of Area
by TwirlsWrites
Summary: Well, Donald and Goofy had gone with the king. So two partners had to be brought in. Time for you to meet Yuki and Yume! A Mystic and a Warrior. Join them through the journey of Kingdom Hearts with Yume, Yuki and Sora. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Out of Area 1**

_A shared Kingdom Hearts fic_

_

* * *

_

I was falling, falling, falling into the water–through the water. I gasped out for lack of oxygen and the nightmare ended with a start. I groaned and looked up, around at the tropical camp my partner and I currently stayed at. Speaking of which...

"Yume, boss is calling you." Yuki said, crawling onto her bunk in the crowded tent we shared with two others.

"Yuki…" I trailed, raising an eyebrow as the purple-haired girl only grunted in response, "if he wants me he wants you, get up." Yuki groaned in a last minute attempt to preserve some energy.

"Fine, c'mon." she grumbled. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my jacket and staff. The jacket was a navy blue, with gold fabric along the end of the sleeves and lavender, and pale blue swirls along the tops of the sleeves and a heart, on the back, a swirl of pale colors. It complimented my lavender eyes and brown hair nicely; I never went anywhere without it. My staff was simple and purple, with a red ring at the bottom and top, forming a base for a red orb.

"Hold up!" I growled, almost skipping to catch up with Yuki as I tried to follow, put on my jacket, pull my mid-back length hair into a ponytail and hold my staff all at once. Yuki paused, then turned around; she was grinning.

"Sorry Yume, I worked double-guard all last night. I might be slightly cranky." I shrugged off her apology.

"It's okay." I said, pulling on my jacket, "That's what you get for being a warrior." Yuki rolled her ruby eyes but didn't say anything in response. I brushed a stray curl away from my face.

"Where do you think we're being called for?" Yuki asked, nodding to the guards at the gate of the only sturdy building on the small island. I shrugged.

"I don't know but hopefully it will be away from this stupid tropical place." I shivered. "Too many bugs." Yuki snickered and knocked on the wood door to the boss' office. He wasn't a bad boss, even if he was rather strict. There were rumors floating about what had happened to the old boss. Some even said it was Ansem himself.

"Girls, girls!" chortled the tall man. He waved them in and closed the door behind them. "It's been a while since you last got to prove your worth." She said. The jerk was laughing, at us. Yuki grabbed the sleeve of my jacket as my hand holding the staff twitched. She glared at me.

"Yes sir, it has been…"

"4 months." I muttered just loud enough for it to echo around the room. Yuki continued, as if I had not spoken,

"…4 months since we have had a mission, but we can assure you it is not our fault." A jolt ran through me-harsher than when my beginner's thunder spell had backfired.

"We're not in trouble?" I exclaimed, it was a rhetorical question the black-eyed man his hair sliced back, only watched, no expression showing. "It isn't our fault no one has bothered to call on us!" I had risen, Yuki tugged on my sleeve again-harder this time. My feeble body obliged and I sat once more, still tense. I glared at him; I've never claimed to have the best people skills.

The Boss laughed.

And laughed

And laughed a bit more. Yuki and I stared at him.

"Perfect, perfect!" he said, clapping at the overwhelming glee of it all, Yuki was startled into a response while I continued to sit there, dumbstruck.

"P-perfect s-sir? Perfect for what?"

"My newest mission of course! I need a warrior…" he nodded to Yuki, "and a mystic." He nodded at me, "We might also need a guardian. But we'll probably have to bring in an outsider for such, hmm?" He continued laughing and I continued staring.

"Okay, let me explain." He paused, his face suddenly serious, he looked at the door then continued, "There is darkness brewing. Stars are going out in the sky, which means worlds are dissolving." I gasped, "There has been a key…a key to end the darkness. Your mission is to find that key. Once you find the key wielder stick with them. They are the key to our future. Protect him." He stared at them, one after each other they nodded, "Okay then." He waved them up. "Your journey will start at midday, pack up only one bag each. And be ready. We nodded and left.

"Wow! I can't believe it!" exclaimed Yuki, skipping ahead of her friend, "a mission to save the world! No, the worlds! This is so exciting! I wonder what the Keybearer will be like-what do you think, Yume?" I blinked, only getting half of her rant, not that it mattered to her either way. I shrugged.

"My guess? Some young guy, seventeen or twenty or so. Probably wears like, all black or something. What do you think?"

"I don't know, maybe he'll be our age?" Yuki offered. I laughed, almost having to pause and leaning on my staff.

"Fourteen! Are you kidding, Yuki?" I asked, composing myself as much as I could, "come on, the blade chooses the master right? It would never choose a kid like us." I ducked into our tent, careful not to wake up our tentmates. Yuki sighed, looking to the sky.

Above her, a single star flashed, then went out.

She sighed and followed her friend, with one last glance at the glowing sky.

I was startled awake by a pillow, I pushed it aside and sat up, looking around with sleep still in my eyes, "Wanaerfep?" I mumbled intelligently. Yuki laughed. She was already dressed; her sleeveless, seafoam-green clad back was towards me, revealing the small wing pattern decorating it, she was pulling her fashion-patched jeans over white boots, decorated with a red line on them. She looked over as she finished, grabbing armbands-one pink with a heart on it, and the other blue and white checkered. After her checkered band she tied a red ribbon under it and pulled a metal shoulderplate on her other side, it was decorated with a line of green and a large yellow star, somewhat worn away with use. She finally strode over, while pulling her red, yellow and green headband under her purple, nearly pink locks, just after fastening her pink and yellow belt. She poked me. "Come on, it's almost noon." I almost fell out of the bunk at that.

"NOON!" I squealed, hopping out and dashing to the closet in only my huge purple nightshirt, "Are you INSANE? Why didn't you wake my up earlier!" I sprinted to the closet, which was really just a basket filled with clothes, and got dressed; I pulled on my baggy black pants-like Yuki's, they had a decorative patch, but mine was swirls of lavender and pale blue instead of stripes of orange and purple. I then ran behind the small screen and changed from the large purple nightshirt to a black one, sleeveless, with a single lavender stripe. I also slipped on my arm warmers; they were plain black and fastened at my thumb. I threw on my jacket and zipped it up halfway as I jogged over to the door and slipped on plain white socks.

"Yuki, are you almost done packing your bag?" I asked, finished with my socks and starting to pull on my plain black boots.

"Hmm? What now?" Yuki asked, turning to me with a carrot in her mouth. My jaw dropped.

"You haven't packed yet!" I squealed, rushing around the room, only one of my boots having the belt around it buckled properly. How on earth had she managed to wake up before me and not pack? Yuki snickered, having to sit on the bed to contain herself.

"I'm just kidding." She said finally, holding back a laugh and managing to swallow the last bit of carrot, "I just like seeing you freak out." I rolled my eyes, and fastened the other buckle, adding a second belt- this one light blue, just below my left knee.

"Fine, whatever, hand me my pack would you please?" Yuki complied, nonchalantly tossing the blue thing to me. I muttered something under my breath and the rainbow colored pillow and blanket disappeared from the top bunk; I scooped the shrunken items and dumped them into her bag, while Yuki glared. I responded by sticking my tongue out, then shrinking some spare clothes.

Magic was useful stuff.

I put my staff aside and grabbed a shelf-full of boots from the small one near my bed. I finally topped it all off with two notebooks, a pen, and two pencils. I sighed and topped that off with a worn-looking red stuffed toy, I happen to…you know what? Nevermind, moving on. I grabbed my staff, and took one last look around the small tent, turning to Yuki.

I sighed. "Ready to go?"

Yuki rolled her eyes. "Nah, let's stay here a while longer, 'kay?" She replied, voice dripping sarcasm. A moment later she snapped, as if she'd fooled me, "Of course I am, when do we leave?"

"Right about now, I'm guessing." I said, only rolling my eyes in response. Outside a small orb was glowing and a small sheet of paper flew out; I caught it in midair. It was a note.

"_Your ship is waiting at the docks, good luck. _

_The Boss."_

Yuki squealed. "Oooh, this is gonna be awesome!" A moment later she added perkily, her eyes lighting up hopefully, "Can I drive?"

"Eh... heheheh." I laughed nervously, my mind drifting along past memories of Yuki's 'driving', as she called it. "Uhh, no. I'll drive." At her crestfallen look I sweatdropped. "Maybe next time?" I suggested hopefully as we reached the ship.

Yuki pouted. "Fine. You're no fun." After a moment, she added sullenly-if, admittedly, a little doubtfully, "I won't crash it again...I think I've gotten better..."

"I said before, maybe next time." I said shortly, putting my hand on the scan sheet near the door, it opened and I walked in, tossing my bag on a nearby chair, and walking towards the driver's seat. "Come on!"

Yuki snorted, promptly depositing herself in one of the other seats without bothering to take her pack off. "Exactly, you said maybe, which means 'no'. I mean jeez, it's not like I'd try to _kill_ us or anything." All the same, she still looked pretty excited, all things considered.

"Of course you wouldn't _try,_"I muttered to myself.

"What?"

"Nothing! Okay!" I pressed a button and the door shut. I strapped myself in and gripped the wheel tightly, pressing my belted boot to the pedal "Let's go!"

"Hmph," Yuki snorted. "Just because I'm somewhat uncoordinated..."

I didn't respond as the Gummi ship-which, in a fit of crativity, we had named Gumi-raised into the air slowly and then shot like the rocket it was towards a nearby world.

"Traverse Town here we come!" I yelled jovially.

Yuki perked. "Oooh, sounds interesting. Kinda. Do you think he'll be there?" A moment later, before I could answer, she added, "Heck, how do we even know the Keybearer'll be a 'he'? Maybe the Keybearer'll be a girl."

"Good point, it's a mystery." I replied, "It would be nice if it was a girl though, It'd be bad for a guy to be stuck with two girls huh?"

Yuki snorted in amusement. "Yeah. At least we aren't all uber-girly if it _is_ a guy, y'know?" Even as she said this, she dug through one of her pockets-which could, seemingly, hold anything-before pulling out an old, well-worn rag. She set about absent-mindedly polishing the blade of her excessively large sword, even though the arrow-shaped blade was already probably as clean and polished as it could reasonably get.

"That too, I suppose." I said, checking a digi-map, "It'd stink if it was a girl and she was a girly-girl."

"Hm." Yuki replied noncommittally. "Well, I hope he or she or whatever is at least tolerable. I'd hate to be stuck with somebody I couldn't stand. I may be forced to kill 'em. And then you'd like turn me into a leech or something," she added darkly, "which would suck." She paused for a second, then snorted. "Hah, suck. Leech, suck. I made a pun!"

"Umm...okay then." I said, glancing at her out of the corner of my eye.

Sometimes it was best to just _not_ ask with her.

"We're about there, strap in." As I said this, I pulled a lever near the ground of the ship and Gumi started to shake-getting ready to land.

"Eeek!" Yuki squealed suddenly, then stuffed her polishing rag back into her black hole of a pocket, briefly setting her beloved sword aside to strap herself in, only to retrieve it a second or two later.

As Gumi finally reached the ground I undid my strap and pressed the button, opening the door again. Standing, I grabbed my bag from the chair. "Okay then...time to explore a whole new world." I said, going out the door.

* * *

**AN**: Hey, Silvar here, Up until about when they leave it's all written by me alone, after that it's shared between me and Yuki! -

Sora: REVIEW.

Yuki: -pokes- Mwah. D Eat that, Keybearer.

Sora: -pwned- xx

Yuki: And just wait until I actually FIND you in here. Mwahah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Out of Area 2**

_A shared Kingdom Hearts fic

* * *

_

"Hope it's more interesting then the last one," Yuki remarked, a second or two behind me. "even if we don't find this fabled Keybearer."

"Yeah, really. As long as there's a hotel, we can stay here for a while 'til we do find 'em."

Yuki just nodded, then, putting her sword sharp-side-up against her shoulder and looking around, began, "Sooooo, oh great and fearless leader, where d'we start?"

"Ummm..." I drawled, looking around, "There are some giant doors behind that store over there, let's go there!" I said, already walking.

_As they passed the accessory shop, a teenager with spiky brown hair and deep blue eyes awoke in the alley on the other side of the shop._

_Sora groaned and stood up, "What a dream..." He looked around, there was no sand or wood floors in sight! Shakily he stood and walked out of the alley, he looked around, much like Yume had moments earlier, and walked into the Accesory shop._

Yuki whistled some perky tune to herself as she followed me, staring up at the sky. "It's pretty here," she said finally, watching the stars and not bothering to look where she was going, as usual. "D'ya think there are really that many worlds, Yume?"

"There's gotta be." I said with a shrug, continuing "But we'll never know staying here. We need to find the key wielder and get out of here. AHH!" I was cut off from my mini-speech as a guy fell in front of us; he looked terrifid. Yuki and I exchanged looks and looked up as a floating shadow dressed as a knight appeared in front of him. The shadow raised his hand and a glowing pink heart faded out of the man.

"Holy freakin--!" Yuki cut off at that, tensing and shifting her sword off her shoulder. "What the!" She said simply, glancing briefly at me.

"STOP!" I yelled, I raised my staff and a fireball shot out into the shadow; the shadow exploded and the heart went back into the man. I glanced over to Yuki, "I'm guessing that's one of the Heartless guys."

Yuki nodded a little. "No kiddin'. I don't like it here anymore." She shivered, but didn't put her sword back into it's original spot on her shoulder. "Are you ABSOLUTELY sure the Keybearer is here?"

"He's gotta be, why else woud the Heartless be here in such numbers?" I answered, as the man stood up and ran back into the First District.

"I don't know," Yuki muttered, "maybe it's like this everywhere?"

_"Traverse town." Sora muttered to himself, walking along side Cid's shop, "what an odd na-" he was cut off by a funny-looking man frantically running from a large double-door. Sroa tensed before dashing through it. _

Yuki and I were inspecting the fountain. "Bell shapes-how odd." I mumbled to her.

She snorted. "So these folks have weird design preferences," she muttered in reply, "no big deal." She glanced back over her shoulder, then snorted again. "Hmph."

"Well, the Keybearer's gotta be here. What do you think, maybe we should look somewhere else?"

Yuki shrugged. "Heck, I guess so. I mean, if you're so sure, we'll have to turn this place inside out, upside down, sideways, and slap it before I could get you to leave."

"Heh heh he," I grumbled to her, "the alley is this way." I said, pointing to the door on our right while looking at a map, "let's go!"

Yuki took up whistling again as she followed Yume. "How big could this place be anyway," she began rhetorically, "so it shouldn't take too long, right?"

"Probably not." I said, walking under the overhang of a blue porch."

_Elsewhere, Sora wandered around in a particularly lost manner. "Hm." He slowed to a stop after a moment and looked around the otherwise empty district uneasily, the Keyblade appearing unbidden in his hand._

_He was about to start walking again when, out of nowhere, the same creatures that had attacked him on his island appeared. "These things again!" Before Sora could think of what to do, more appeared behind him._

_He was surrounded._

_Sora's eyes widened and he tensed with the Keyblade._

_He attacked, after the small shadows dissappeared he was engulfed in a red light, he felt stronger but then..._

_More appeared, bigger ones, that looked like knights, and the smaller ones again. He attacked out of the knights but one attacked him from behind, he continued slashing at the knight but they were all over. His vision blurred and he collapsed, too soon to see the boot step over him, the man's gun-like sword went on fire and he slashed, all of the Heartless dissapeared._

_"Wow, Leon," A girl's voice sounded. The man turned. "Nice one."_

_"Thanks, Yuffie," He replied, "let's get him up to the room."_

_"Nnngh..."_

_Sora shifted a little, let out another groan. His eyes flickered open briefly and he blinked in surprise, not sure if he was seeing right._

_"...feel better?"_

_Sora blinked again, but didn't answer, then asked, "Kairi?"_

_"Kairi? Who's Kairi?"_

_On the third blink his vision finally cleared up, proving that the black-haired girl leaning over him wasn't Kairi after all. Yuffie straightened, calling across the room, "You should've got there sooner, Squall, he's out of it."_

_Leon, leaning agasint the wall near one of the doors to the hotel room, didn't answer for a moment, then said simply, "...that's Leon."_

"_Sora, try unlocking some locks, I hear the Keyblade is good at that." Yuffie suggested. "Huh? Really?" Sora asked. Without waiting for an answer, he hopped onto the table and tapped to blue, glowing chest. An elixer floated out, into his pack. "Woah." _

_"Are you ready Sora?" Leon asked from the doorway. "Ready? For what?" Sora asked, walking over to where the taller guy stood._

_"To fight for your life."_

_"I'm not afraid." Sora said defensively._

_"Good, because-" _

_"Leon!" Yuffie squealed from the bed, cutting him off. She was pointing at a Heartless floating nearby, forgetting for a moment that she was an all powerfull ninja. _

_"Yuffie, go get Aerith! Sora, come on!" Leon yelled. He swung at the Heartless; it flew out the window. Leon jumped after it, not easily thrown off, followed by a rather more confused Sora._

Yuki looked up suddenly from where she'd been, once again, busily polishing her blade. "Hey, Yume," she said, "didja hear somethin'? Outside?"

"I dunno, lets inspect!" I exclaimed, hopping out the small door onto the balcony of our hotel room. "Yeah, I think I see something."

"What?" Yuki was just a second behind me, trying to come up behind me and stuff her polishing rag back into its pocket at once.

"Eek!"

Not shockingly, she managed to trip. Shockingly, while she did slam right into me when she fell forward, she also managed _not _to impale me.

Barely.

"EAP!" I exclaimed the two of us flew off of the fish-decorated overhang. Sora himself had frozen after hearing the two yell; he glanced up, then yelped suddenly,

"ARGH!"

"Owww...sorry Yume..." Yuki muttered as she straightened herself out, on top of the pile. "Oooh." She blinked several times at who we'd fallen on, then squeaked suddenly, "the Keybearer!" He started struggling out from under us, trying at the same time to get a decent look at who'd fallen on him.

"What," he began intelligently, "the heck..."

"Oh! It is!" I yelled, scrambling of the kid, who, honestly, couldn't have been too much older than me or my less-coordinated partner, if he was. "Woah! Look at him! Lookit!" I turned to Yuki and squealed.

Sora blinked up at us, "Who are you two?" he asked. We froze, turning to him.

"Oh?" I blinked for a moment, then said, "Sorry, I'm Yume, and that's Yuki." I said, pointing to the two of us in turn, "We were sent here to find you." I held out my hand to help him up.

"Eek!" Yuki, meanwhile, hadn't had a chance to stand herself, and had tumbled right off of me when I scrambled off Sora. "Jerk," she muttered, before retrieving her sword from where it'd fallen nearby and standing, dusting herself off. "Hmph. About time we did too, we've been looking for ya for way too long."

Sora took my hand and stood, "Umm, okay then." We all stopped and looked up as a loud noise met our ears.

"Come on!" I yelled, takeing off into the main area, towards the entrances to district three.

Yuki glanced at Sora, then shrugged and, hefting her sword over her shoulder, followed her friend. "Yume! Wait up!" Sora hesitated for a brief second, then ran after them before Yuki could get out of sight.

I skidded to a stop near the door, "Ready?" I called behind me as Yuki and Sora came up after me.

"For what?" Yuki gasped, clearly a little winded with the strain of running after me _with_ her sword. Sora skidded to a stop next to her, looking somewhere along the lines of utterly confused, but he didn't say anything.

The door shuddered, "I'm not sure but there's baaad juju up here." I said, opening the door and running forth. Once inside I hopped over the stairway into the center.

Yuki groaned and Sora remarked next to her, "Is she always like this?"

"Pretty much," Yuki answered before following me, with Sora at her heels.

Suddenly walls enclosed the center area and I cheered despite myself, "Yay! A battle!" I crowed, my staff suddenly appearing in my hand, the orb topping it glowed. We were surrounded by a swarm of knight-Heartless. I frowned and swung my staff at one, if dissappeard in a mass of flame. "Sweet." I muttered, jumping at the next one.

"Show off," Yuki grunted from somewhere behind, shifting and hefting her sword off her shoulder. The tip hit the tiled floor with a thunk and she grinned, then let out a wild whoop and plunged into the very center of a group of Heartless.

Sora glanced towards her-no doubt briefly shocked that such an apparently delicate girl could actually weild that sword-before blocking with a yelp of surprise as the Heartless centered on him, remembering finally that being distracted wasn't exactly a good battle plan.

I waved the staff into the air and a shower of lightning struck the second next one down.

Sora, meanwhile, swung at the heartless that had attacked him, blocking the blow and hopping back, before leaping in the air and bringing the Keyblade down through it.

So he _could _fight.

"That's the last of them." I said.

"Well poo," Yuki snorted, hefting her blade back on her shoulder. "That was nothin'. I was expecting a little more from these things."

At that, the ground shook; I almost tripped over myself before regaining balance, suddenly two giant purple shoes-even bigger than Sora's-appeared on the ground, a giant torso fell from the sky above them, two matching gloves hovered on either side of it; they were all purple and iron-clad. A head, more of a small, hard, purple ball with braces fell on the top of the torso, above where the neck would be.

"Ho'snap!" I yelled, dodge-rolling out of the way as the reached his hand out, trying to claw us.

"EEK!" Yuki squealed shrilly, falling backwards onto her rump in surprise. Luckily for her, the Heartless's clawed hand missed her, just barely; Sora let out a yelp and ducked backwards to dodge as it came towards him. "Friggin' heck," Yuki almost screeched as she righted herself, "this is NOT what I meant!"

"BLIZZARD!" I yelled, resisting the urge to snap a retort at her. Ice and snow covered one of the creatures feet, but, instead of tripping it like I had hoped, it merely exploded in a mass of green dots.

Well, that was better, I guess.

But my magic was too low now.

"Crud." I groaned before leaping at the Heartless's other foot, hitting it with my now useless staff. "Any. One. Got. An. Ether?" I called in between hits.

"Don't look at me!" Yuki called, "I don't carry that stuff!" With that, she plunged into the fray to make sure I didn't get my rear end thorougly handed to me, subsequently getting swiped at.

The blow hit.

Yuki shrieked partly in surprise and partly in pain as she skidded across the floor. She straightened herself out a moment later, wincing and glaring hatefully at the Heartless.

"Ow," she almost snarled, "that _hurt, _you prick. Come here!" With that, she leapt to her feet, sword in hand, and plunged right back in.

Sora blinked as he watched us; well, I'm sure we were more like blurs as we swarmed around the creature, hitting and yelling. He sighed, but yet out a yell of his own and dived at the creature's hand, leaping up.

I myself had been hit, and swiped, and scratched. I fell back down to the ground, wincing. I threw a potion into the air and it fell back over me, reviving me in what amounted to a second or two. I was delighted to notice my magic felt recharged a bit too; maybe just enough...

I waved my staff and the Heartless's hand exploded in fire.

Yuki glanced towards Sora for a moment, then ducked and swung, taking its other hand out with one blow. "Stupid Heartless," she growled.

She backed up for a moment. "The torso?" She muttered tiredly. "Jeez. Just die already!" She glanced towards me. "Nice to see you're doing something now!" She called, before starting at a dead run towards what remained of the Heartless, only a step or two behind Sora.

I stuck my tounge out at her and fired a lightning blast at the creature. "A little more should do it!" I yelled to them, dashing after the two, though, admittedly, I don't know exactly what little old mystical _me _was supposed to do now...

"Good," Yuki grunted to herself. She struck at almost the exact same moment Sora did-whichever one hit first, though, hit hard enough. The Heartless jerked backwards, shuddering in midair, then, suddenly, disappeared, a single glowing pink heart floating into the air and disappearing. Yuki fell back onto the floor, wiping her forehead. "Jeez," she muttered.

I skidded to a stop next to them, "Finally." I groaned, sinking onto the floor next to her.

_MEANWHILE IN A DARK AREA..._

"I can't believe it!" a blue, firey shadow exclaimed, watching the three, "They actually defeated it! Those _twerps _defeated our Heartless!"

"No worries." A regal voice answered, the woman walked slowly down the steps, she wore a black dress and cloak, her eyes glowing, "They will be useful to us."

* * *

**AN1**: Hahaha! This time the whole thing was written by _both_ of us, Silvar Yume's parts (1st person) And Yuki Yuki's parts (3rd person) we share Sora.

Sora: Review!

Yuki: PleaseKthanks


	3. Chapter 3

**Out Of Area 3**  
_(A shared fic)_

_

* * *

_

"Right," Yuki said after catching her breath. "now, for a proper introduction!" She stood suddenly, dusting herself off, and turned to Sora, saying perkily, "As Yume said, I'm Yuki Kasumi, swordslinger extraordinaire, at your service." A moment later, she added in a lower voice, "Yume's just a bossy excuse for a mystic, don't tell her I said that."

I stood too. "I heard that, Yuki. And I'm Yume," I said, "mystic." I gave a dramatic sigh, "I'm always made out to be the bad guy because I'm the more sane of us."

Yuki snorted. "You're just jealous," she replied. Sora smirked a little, then nodded. "I'm Sora." Yuki immediatly turned her attention back to him with a grin. "Sora, huh? Hm." She walked a slow circle around him, then, stopping behind him, called over his shoulder, "Yume, you nitwit, I TOLD you! He can't be any older than we are! Sora, how old ARE you?"

"Fourteen...?" Sora replied hesitantly, arching an eyebrow a little at the odd question. "See!" Yuki continued triumphantly, "I TOLD you! Hah!"

"What?" I replied defensively, "I just figured it would choose someone older. I told you it would probably be a guy though." I smirked, "Counter-hah."

Yuki snorted. "Hey, I was being open-minded is all." Before I could reply or Sora could think of saying a word, she added perkily, "And you know what Sora? I think I love your hair." With that, she batted at one of the spikes-it bounced right back into place, which, alone, seemed to be enough to make her happier than a little girl in a candy shop. She started playing with Sora's hair-looking not unlike a kitten batting at something, I noticed-ignoring his half-hearted protests.

"Heh," I snickered, "It is rather strange." At that, I walked over, poking at one of the spikes myself. After a moment, I joined Yuki in her play.

"Hey!" Sora made a little more than half-hearted attempt to pull away from us, continuing, "Knock it off!" Yuki giggled girlishly. "But this's so much fun!"

"It _is!_" I exclaimed, "What kind of gel do you use?"

"I don't!" Sora replied, finally managing to pull away. Somehow I highly doubted that. He shook his head, then muttered, "Jeez." Yuki's fingers twitched and she grinned maliciously at him, but stayed in her spot.

I looked up, "Whoa!" I yelled, tensing my grip on my staff and holding it out. "Whoa," I said again as the shadows came into view, then, suddenly, I glanced behind us at the three who had just come up behind us. I looked Leon up and down before looking over at Yuffie and Aerith. "Hello, who are you?"

Yuki snorted. "Aw jeez, not again. We just killed the boss one, isn't that enough?" She readied her sword, then looked to see who I was addressing, just a few seconds after Sora did. He, for one, seemed to know who they were.

"Leon? Yuffie?"

"Leon, huh?" I muttered to myself. "Erm, who are you guys?"

Leon didn't answer immediatly, Gunblade in hand, then said, "All of you, let's go. We'll explain things where its safe."

"Safe?" I questioned lightly as we were led away. Oddly, the Heartless didn't attempt to follow.

Yet again, Leon didn't answer. Yuffie, however, said, "The First District, it's secured now. It's weird, the Heartless just multiplied like that all of a sudden. Not that the great ninja Yuffie couldn't handle it, of course," she added as an afterthought.

"But didn't you freak out when one appeared in the green room?" Sora asked rather dryly as we arrived at the door to the First District. I snickered into my hand.

"Of course not," Yuffie said defensively, "you must have imagined it! Right Squall?"

"That's Leon," Leon replied dryly, adding, "and I do believe Sora's right." Yuffie let out a huff at that, but didn't bother arguing any further.

"Whatever." I said, as we walked into the room, "So, come on explain!"

Yuffie spoke up suddenly, beginning, "Let's start with a proper introduction, first. I'm Yuffie, and," here she turned a little, pointing to the other two in turn, "that's Leon, and that's Aerith." She turned back to the us. "We already know Sora, but who are you two?"

"Yuki," Yuki said perkily from where she'd snuck back around Sora and was currently eyeing him with a devious grin.

"I'm Yume. …um, why are you here?" I asked, "We were sent to help out Sora."

"Find him and help him, anyway," Yuki said, before putting Sora into a stranglehold and running her free hand through his hair again.

Over Sora's protests, Aerith began, "Our world was destroyed by the Heartless. We escaped and came to this world-when Sora got here, Leon just barely saved him."

"Yup," Yuffie added, "'cause he was almost Heartless bait."

"I can see that." I said, sharing a grin with Yuki, though, probably, she was only half listening and not grinning about the same thing I was. "So...how do y'all know of the Heartless and the key and such?" They glanced at each other, then Aerith said,

"Have you ever heard of a person named Ansem?"

"Umm now, wa- ...yeah, he was that research guy right? On the Heartless?" I answered, my mid drifting back to the old camp rumor.

"Yes." She nodded. "He studied the Heartless, and took down notes on them in a very detailed report."

"Unfortunately," Yuffie sighed, shaking her head, "it's pages were scattered. Too many worlds."

"Wait a minute!" Sora said, finally making Yuki pause for a moment. "Hey! What about the Keyblade...I mean, I didn't ask for this!"

"The Keyblade chooses it's master," Leon said finally. "So, tough luck."

"So...should we go after the pages?" I asked, uncertain.

Yuffie nodded. "It would probably help you."

Sora finally managed to push Yuki back a little, beginning again, "But...how did this all happen, anyway? I...I remember..." He trailed off, then, his face suddenly lighting up in realization, he said, his voice becoming more desperate, "What happened to my home? My island? Riku, and Kairi!"

"You know," Leon spoke up again, "I don't know." "But," Yuffie said, "you got off it fine, so your friends probably made it too."

"So…Sora, right? Sora, we have a ship, it's called Gumi. Since we're supposed to protect you, hows about you join us and we travel to other worlds to find those pages?" I asked, standing.

Sora sighed a little. "I guess so," he said finally.

"Sora," Leon began, "go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends."

Yuki, however, walked around so she was in front of Sora, beginning, "But not like that. Cheer up." She poked him, then added, "Come on, smile, or I'll make you." Before Sora could answer, she pouted a little, adding, "Pretty please?

Sora just looked at her for a moment.

Yuki's eyes widened and her lower lip stuck out a little.

And really, she looked so pathetic, that Sora couldn't help but smile. It figured-few could resist that look. "Alright," he said, perking up suddenly. "Okay. Sure, why not?"

Yuki grinned. "That's better! Right Yume?" With that, she took hold of Sora's shoulders, turning him to face me.

"I'd say so!" I said cheerfully. I walked towards the door, "We'll be leaving now- Ciao!" I exclaimed, back waving to the tree in the room.

Aerith and Yuffie waved back, but Leon apparently pretended not to notice. Yuki steered Sora out of the room despite his protests that he was very capable of following me on his own thank YOU very much.

"We should probably stop at the shop first." I suggested, nodding towards the items shop, "pick up some supplies."

Yuki shrugged as she stepped up next to Sora. "Hey, your call, oh fearless leader. I'm justa tagalong. Dunno what he counts as though," she added, playfully punching Sora in the shoulder.

"A pet puppy?" I suggested, grinning as we walked into the shop.

"Hey!" Sora began, but Yuki's squeal of "Oooh! Puppy!" drowned him out. She tilted her head. "He _is_ cute if you squint. I can ALMOST imagine ears and a tail on him...d'ya think he'd have spots, Yume?"

"Naw, just look at his ears!" I said, poking one of his spikes again, laughing. "solid color I'd say."

"Hm, true," she said. Sora rolled his eyes but didn't say anything as Yuki added, "But maybe with a patch over one eye."

"Oh! I could see it now!" I squealed, grabbing a few potions and ethers from the shelf and putting them on the counter.

"I think I like him better that way. Yume, can you do that sort of magic?" She added half-hopefully.

Sora-who had endured our teasing up until then-said suddenly, "Oh no, uh uh. No way."

"Not if he doesn't want it." I sighed, "I'm a good mage."I walked towards the giant double doors.

"Where's that go?" asked Sora, staring up at the doors as he trailed behind me, just a few steps ahead of Yuki.

"That leads to that ship I told you about!" I replied perkily, opening the doors, "Let's go!"

"Yeah, move it, Keybearer." Yuki shoved Sora playfully from behind and he shot her a brief, not-quite-annoyed half-glare, only to recieve a perky, somewhat ditzy grin in reply. He followed after me as Yuki stepped up to match pace with him and didn't say anything-though there was a certain, not entirely hidden boyish excitement to his face.

Figured. Guys.

"Hmmm, there are two places showing up on the digi-map." I said after we all got in secure, I'll go with the easier difficulty first then?" I asked, spinning my chair to look at the two.

Yuki shrugged. She had positioned herself behind Sora, and he was too busy looking around with unhidden awe at the Gummi ship to bother caring that she was, yet again, playing with his hair. "I guess so," she said finally. "Might as well."

"Okay then!" I yelled, pressing a few buttons and putting my foot to the pedal, and turning to Gumi, "AWAY WE GO!" I whooped.

"EEK!" Yuki screeched and latched onto the back of Sora's seat suddenly, before negotiating herself over to her own seat. "Jerk," she snapped, "you could've warned me." She let out a little huff, turning so she didn't have to face me and glaring at the nearest thing her eyes rested on, which, by happenstance, was Sora's shoulder.

She continued to glare hatefully at his shoulder for a second.

And then, she promptly forgot to be mad, turning back to me. "So where are we goin' anyway? If ya know?"

"Umm no, don't know actually?" I said, a question in my voice. In all honesty I didn't, but that's what made it an adventure right?

"Ah well," Yuki muttered, "more fun fer us I guess." Right about then, Sora-who had been staring around the Gummi ship cockpit this whole time, finally began, glancing between us,

"You guys said you were sent to find me, right?"

"Yup!" We exclaimed in unison.

"So," Sora continued, arching an eyebrow, "who the heck sent you?"

_Not to mention,_ he added silently, _that you guys are just kids like me..._

He figured it would be best to keep that bit to himself, though. Yuki had an _awfully _big sword, and Yume was apparently capable of taking away his humanity. Better not to risk it.

"The boss." I replied simply with a shrug, "No one knows who he really is though."

"It's kinda've annoying part of the time," Yuki added, "but we're used to it. Don't think he's ever made us do anything this much fun before though," she muttered thoughtfully, digging around in one of her pockets.

"Four months, actually," I added, "Was the last time that we ever had any mission worth anything.

"Jeez," Sora replied, "must've been boring."

"You have no idea," Yuki replied, before letting out a little cry of delight. "There we go!" With that, she set about polishing her sword, more for something to do than because it actually looked like it needed it.

"Don't get too involved." I cautioned, glancing over at her, "We're almost there." I nodded to the area ahead of us to a faraway pink shape in the distance.

Yuki nodded a little. "Mm hm," she replied in her only-half-there voice she used when, sure enough, she _had_ gotten too involved in something. Sora glanced at her for a moment, eyebrow arched, then shook his head.

I snickered, "Don't ask." I said, shrugging, "She gets that way a lot, she had to save up for years to get enough junk for the materials for the sword. It's her baby." I nodded.

Yuki nodded. "Yus it is, I love it I do." Sora didn't reply to either one of us, instead perking at the prospect of exploring a new world.

"Lets see." I said, Standing up after the landing and walking towards the door, "Y'all ready?" I asked, easing my way towards the door. I pressed the button and the door opened, I took a breath and stepped out.

"YIEEEEE!" I yelled as I fell through the air.

A moment later, with a cry of surprise and something not unlike terror, Sora overbalanced and went falling through the air right after me, with Yuki just behind him.

Oh, but of _course _she ran into him, I can _always _count on her for that at least…

"What the heck!" I muttered, "this isn't cool!" I looked around as I fell, there were clocks and doors, turned any which way, This is sooo not fun!

Yuki, meanwhile, had resorted to closing her eyes and hugging her sword as well as she could without cutting herself open, whimpering. Sora recovered from the initial shock of being more-or-less shoved out of the Gummi ship after a moment, then asked, "How long do you think this thing is!"

I hope it's not too long. I muttered, stretching out my arms and catching a gust of air to hover above Sora. "I'm bored."

And that, about, was right when the other two hit the floor.

"Ow," Sora muttered darkly. "Was that really worth it?" "Sorry Sora," Yuki muttered sullenly from a little ways off as she picked herself up, "I really can't help being such a klutz...it's just in my nature..." I shook my head a little as I came in for a softer landing-it seemed I was the only one who made it safely.

Before Sora could come up with an answer to Yuki, a white rabbit ran past us, without even tossing a glance in our general direction, beginning in a frantic voice,

"Oh, my fur and whiskers!

I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!

Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!

I'm here, I should be there.

I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!"

And then he was gone down the hallway.

"What," Yuki began, eyebrow arched, "on earth did I just see?"

I just stared, "Y'mean a white rabbit dashing through the room talking about being late and getting his head cut off?"

"That's what _I _saw anyway," Sora remarked a moment later.

Yuki blinked for a moment or two, then said, "Well, at least I'm not crazy then." Sora smirked suddenly, then said, "Well, what are we waiting for, let's follow him!"

"Are you insane spikehead?" I exclaimed, "I happen to like my head thankyouverymuch!" Sora ignored me and dashed off down the hallway, "Yup, that's right, ignore me!" I called after him.

_Males!_

"Bye Yume!" Yuki called suddenly, running after Sora and glancing back to wave at me.

"Oy! I muttered to myself before following, albeit more slowly than my more enthusiastic partners, "the sane one."

"Oooh," Yuki crooned as she and Sora stepped into a room at the end of the hall. Given, it was a rather small room, all things considered, and chiefly taken up by a table in the very center of the room. At the other end, a door-it couldn't have been more than half a foot tall, at the most-was set in the wall.

And the rabbit was nowhere in sight.

Sora started across the room, dropping onto his hands and knees to look at the door.

"This's the only way he could've gotten out of here, right?" He asked, glancing back at Yuki. "I think so," she said, coming up behind him and bending over a little, pressing her palms against his shoulders to hold herself steady.

"Erm," I remarked suddenly, clearing my throat a little. I had followed them up to the small door; I bent down, just as the door's eyes opened.

Wait.

_What?_

"AHH!" The three of us cried at once, falling back over each other-more Yuki and Sora here than me-as we tried to all back up at once.

"Shut up," the Doorknob yawned, "how's a Doorknob to get any sleep?"

"By not being POSSESSED?" I yelled, poking it with my staff, "Now open up, we need to get through."

"How'd he get so small?" Sora asked in the background, glancing at Yuki since I seemed occupied. She shrugged blankly and the Doorknob spoke up suddenly. "It's not that he was small," it said with a little huff to its voice, "it's that you're simply too big. Now please, pipe down." With that, it gave a little huff and started to close its eyes.

"Wait!"

Sora suddenly plunged back over to where he had been a moment ago, asking before the Doorknob could drop off to sleep again, "What do we have to do to grow small?"

"Why," the Doorknob sighed, "don't you try that bottle, over there, on the table?"

Sora looked back over his shoulder in surprised, apparently having not noticed the bottle the Doorknob referred to.

"Woah, I musta walked right through that!" I exclaimed, strolling over to the table. My footsteps drowning out the Doorknob's snores, I picked up the blue bottle and stared at it. "Oh well," I muttered to myself, then, "Bottoms up!"

Yuki peeked out from behind Sora, over his shoulder, muttering to him, "D'ya think it'll work?" Sora just shrugged, not even bothering to look back at her.

"Nothing." I said, tossing the bottle over my sholder. Sora caught it and brought it up to his lips. Suddenly, in a poof of smoke I felt myself grow smaller. As the smoke cleared everything looked…bigger.

A _lot _bigger, actually…

Furthermore, we somehow appeared to have gotten onto the tabletop.

Well, _two _of us, anyway.

Yuki grinned suddenly, bending down and poking me lightly, nearly knocking me over in the process. "Yer cute," she said perkily, "and travel-sized too. Can you stay like this when we leave?" Sora let out a little yelp of surprise, looking around. "Both of ya," Yuki added with a smirk.

I hopped off of the table and walked over to the Doorknob, ignoring her question. It was fast asleep and nothing I could do wake him. Sora gave it a try after he'd joined me; testing out a flame spell I'd managed to teach him earlier.

Well, at least his magic worked.

Didn't wake the Doorknob up, but it worked.

"Ugh, it's no use." I groaned, walking over to stand next to the drowsy door and leaning against the wall, briefly contemplating what to do now.

"Hey!" Sora called suddenly, walking over to an area near where I leaned, "There's a door here!"

I followed-indeed, there was an apparent doorway-just mine and Sora's size, too-but it was blocked.

"Yuki-dear!" I called, "be a sweetheart and move the bed. Then please join us m'kay? I don't want you stepping on me, and you're supposed to come with us anyway." She rolled her eyes, muttering something about how she wouldn't step on me-indeed!-but complied all the same. As she joined us, at a slightly less hazardous size, near the door, Sora was already going through it.

"AIEE! Sora!" I yelled, chasing after him,Yuki on my heels.

When we arrived we all froze solid

There was a sort of trial going on-'sort of' being the key phrase. There were a bunch of …Cards?…lined up and circled around the stand where the defendant was.

She was a small girl, didn't look any older than ten, maybe younger. She wore a simple blue dress with a white apron, and her blond hair had a thin black bow in it. The poor kid looked terrified, and not surprisingly.

"GUILTY!" The lady at the front yelled, though it was clear she was no judge or jury-which there seemed to be a suspicious lack of in the entire place. Her wide self took up all of the space; her imposing red dress had black on it in a large checkerboard style, hearts from the opposite color in either square. Her rough black hair was chopped short, doing very little to help her appearance.

If, indeed, anything could have by that point. I think even my magic would've been useless.

"YOU TRIED TO STEAL MY HEART! YOU'RE GUILTY BECAUSE I SAY SO!" The large lady waved her arm and the Cards made towards the girl, closing in around her.

"Oh no you don't, GRAVIRA!" I called out my favorite spell and the Cards fell hard to the floor. Yuki and I shared a glance and she slid over, grass falling in her wake, to be in front of the podium, sword at ready.

"You dare defy ME!" The queen-she must have been a queen, she had that look about her- yelled, "ALL WHO DEFY THE QUEEN DIE!"

In an instant, Yuki, Alice, and I were all trapped in a cage.

And awfully small one.

"Ow," Yuki grunted, "this isn't even close to fair, at least give me some breathing room, you-"

"Yuki," I snapped suddenly. She snorted and glared at me, but hushed.

Sora just blinked for a moment, slightly dazed. It had all happened so fast.

He blinked again, tensing and shifting uncomfortably.

The queen looked mighty angry-not a shock, really.

He looked over to where Yuki, Yume, and Alice were locked off. Without thinking he ran over, dodging the guards.

He pointed the Keyblade at the lock of the cage. It only worked for an instant, but that was enough forYuki and I to tumble out.

Not for Alice however.

I glanced up.

"We'll be right back!" I yelled as the cage rose, a red curtain covering it. At the same time, a tower appeared in the center of the court, where Alice had stood moments before.

* * *

A/N1: Yume here! Yuki will now be joining me in comments pokes 

A/N2: I will? is poked

A/N1: Yes "turns back to face the audienceYou can find some of her art work at the DA, link on my homepage.

A/N2: Okay, thanks for the pimpage…but, seriously? I am? Why wasn't I told about this?

Sora: REVIEW! prods with Keyblade If you don't, I die. And not only does that suck for me, but Yuki will eat you. And then there'll be no more Out of Area, either. And _then,_ if the Heartless come and try to eat your world, see who saves your butts then! So _there!_

…seriously, guys, I don't wanna die. I'm only fourteen after all.


End file.
